(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel bornane-3-spiro-1'-cyclopentanes and perfume compositions comprising the same.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
At present, perfume materials do not greatly rely on natural matters, but depend chiefly on synthetic perfumes in order to meet various requirements, such as stabilities in supply and quality, low cost and the like.
However, with regard to woody-note to which the present invention is directed, natural perfumes are predominantly used. Taking an increasing demand in future into consideration, the shortage of the natural perfumes is unavoidable. Therefore, it is important to supply synthetic perfumes which emit woody-note.
In general, most compounds having woody-note have complicated polycyclic structures, typical of which are sesqui-terpenes, making it difficult to industrially produce such compounds. Among these polycyclic compounds, tricyclic compounds are particularly difficult to prepare.